


New Is Good

by AnotherHomosexualMale



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Coming Out, Consensual Underage Sex, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time Blow Jobs, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Teen Romance, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherHomosexualMale/pseuds/AnotherHomosexualMale
Summary: Reggie and Kevin meet in a different way than in the comics. They both seem to like each other, although Reggie has a lot of struggles to accept himself.
Relationships: Kevin Keller/Reggie Mantle
Kudos: 9





	New Is Good

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under a different author name. I'm re-posting my own work.

“I can’t believe you dragged me here,” Reggie complained to his friend.

Veronica’s eyes sparkled with mischief, all he could see of her face underneath the glittery mask she wore. “What? It’ll be fun.”

Reggie snorted. “It won’t be _fun_! How you convinced me to come along…”

“Could it be that I threatened to tell Miss Grundy where you really were that week you pretended to be sick?” Veronica replied innocently.

Reggie scowled. Really… Whoever heard of a masked ball nowadays? As they entered the Blossom’s house, they passed an elaborate gold-framed floor length mirror. Veronica was wearing gauzy shades of blue, green and purple, her black hair bound on top of her head with some sort of jewelled sticks, wearing a blue and purple glittered mask.

Reggie wore a red and gold mask that was loosely wrapped around his head, loose black trousers with a weird embroidery at the cuffs and some sort of a red and gold tunic… Vest… Thing, he didn’t even know. Veronica had declared that he was taking her to the masquerade or else, and presented him with the costume. He would have been humiliated except no one would recognize him with the mask on.

“Cheer up, Reggie! You might even enjoy yourself.”

“I doubt it.” He muttered. A bunch of snobbier people than him in weird costumes dancing around was not the type of thing he considered enjoyable.

“Whatever, if you’re going to be like that the whole party, I’ll find someone more fun for now! See you in an hour!” And Veronica was gone.

Reggie sighed and drifted over to the side of the darkened ballroom to wait. The masquerade would go until midnight, which left him with several hours of standing around.

He cast his eyes over the silhouettes in the crowd. Veronica was dancing with a guy in a peacock mask in the corner. There were feathers and sequins and sashes, and God knew what else. He moaned. It was their last week of summer before school, and Veronica had decided to go to a masquerade party…

The song ended, and the dancers moved over to the dimly lighted refreshment table, found new partners, or waited for the next one.

A blonde guy wearing a white mask and a black hat came over to him. “You want to dance?” A deep, overacted voice asked from beneath.

Reggie looked at him with annoyance, uncappable of deciphering the guy’s face. He was a complete stranger, a _male_ stranger, and this man was asking him to dance?

Reggie almost told him _“No.”_ But something stopped him. After all, what was the harm? They were both masked, and they’d probably never see each other again. He’d never consider it under normal circumstances; after all… But then, it was just a dance… Even if it was a slow dance…

The guy waited, patiently, while Reggie deliberated. “Alright.” He said finally. “But I get to lead!”

The other laughed. “Fair enough.”

As the band began a waltz, they moved over to the dance floor. The man put his hand on Reggie’s waist as Reggie awkwardly took his hand. He faltered on the first few steps.

“You don’t dance much, do you?” The other teen teased, his eyes twinkling behind the mask. They were blue, Reggie noticed.

“Not with men, no.” He agreed, settling down. He did know how to dance, he just didn’t do it often. And this was the first time he’d ever done something like this.

His partner, on the other hand, was clumsy. He stepped on Reggie’s feet, and couldn’t keep time. Reggie rolled his eyes. “And you criticise my dancing?”

“I haven’t danced like this in years!” His partner said defensively.

“Are you here with anyone? A girlfriend?” Obviously not, or he wouldn’t be dancing with Reggie, but he needed to say something.

The boy shook his head. “I came with a couple of friends. They are here somewhere. What about you?”

Reggie made a face, although his mask would cover it. “My friend blackmailed me into taking her.”

The guy laughed again. He had a nice laugh. “What, you mean you wouldn’t come here for fun?”

“No!” Reggie snapped.

His partner blinked, behind the mask. “Just asking.”

“Sorry. No, this isn’t my idea of fun.”

The dance ended, and Reggie went to move back off the floor.

“You’re not done already, are you?”

“Why?” Reggie asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

The boy shrugged. “I’d like to dance with you again.”

 _No. Once was enough. Too much._ “Ok.”

In the next song, his partner didn’t step on his feet, which Reggie was just as grateful for.

“So… what’s your name?”

Reggie shook his head. “Masked ball, remember? No one is supposed to know who you are.”

The guy shrugged again. “Suit yourself.”

It was awkward dancing like this. They were very close together, close enough that Reggie could feel the heat coming from the other man. He studied what he could see of his face. Blue eyes, blonde hair... Thankfully he wasn’t any closer than necessary. If he’d nestled against him or something outrageous like that, Reggie would have walked away.

He looked around again. Veronica was dancing with another boy, this one in a black robe and a tiger mask. He sighed.

“Are you ok?”

Reggie shook his head. “It’s fine.”

“Is it really that bad?” His partner enquired.

Reggie smiled reluctantly. “No, I guess not.”

When the dance ended, he headed over to the refreshment table. The guy followed. Reggie suppressed a flash of annoyance. He’d agreed to one dance, been persuaded to two. He didn’t intend to spend the whole night with this man. He hadn’t intended to dance at all.

He picked up a cup of punch and a small sandwich on a napkin and moved out of the way. The man who’d danced with him took a cup and followed him.

Reggie gulped down his punch, and nibbled on his sandwich, but he had no appetite. He shouldn’t have agreed to dance with this guy. He should have known better.

Another song started up. “You want to dance?”

The boy nodded, smiling brilliantly.

* * *

Reggie lost track of time, until the music stopped and a voice announced, “All right, ladies and gentlemen, it’s midnight. Time to unmask!”

Reggie froze. He’d forgotten that the masks came off at midnight. All around him people started to remove their masks, including his partner. “Well?”

Reluctantly, Reggie took off his mask. He was sure everyone was looking at him, knowing what he’d been doing, despite all evidence to the contrary.

His partner smiled broadly at him. “I think we’re supposed to kiss now.”

Reggie felt the blood drain from his face and he took a step back.

“Whoa, relax! It was a joke!”

Reggie looked around for Veronica, refusing to look at his partner.

“I’m Kevin.” His partner offered, holding out a hand. Reggie blinked, then reluctantly shook it.

“Uh…”

“Reggie!”

He winced. Veronica had found him. Her face was flushed, and her eyes shone. “Looks like you enjoyed yourself after all! Who’s your friend?”

“Uh…uh, this is…”

“Kevin.” The blonde said, holding out a hand.

Veronica shook it with a bright smile. “Pleased to meet you. I’m Veronica.”

“We should go.” Reggie said.

“Hang on a sec.” Kevin said, and produced a pen and a slip of paper from somewhere, scribbling on it. “That’s my number. Call me, yeah?” He asked, grinning openly, and pressing it into Reggie’s hand.

And he was gone as if by magic, leaving Reggie gaping.

* * *

Reggie kept the paper. He didn’t know why. For a week after the masquerade he kept taking it out and looking at it, then stuffing it back in the drawer.

Twice, he picked up the phone and pressed three numbers before hanging up in panic. What was he doing? He wasn’t into dudes, he didn’t know this Kevin at all, why would he want to see him again?

Finally, he decided _‘the hell with it.’_ He dialed the number and waited, willing himself not to hang up. Three rings. Four. Then Kevin’s voicemail picked up.

“Hey, Kevin, it’s Reggie. I was wondering if…that is… oh shit!” He hung up the phone and tossed the number in the trash bin.

He did his best to forget about it, but the next day the phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Reggie?”

He nearly dropped the phone.

“You called me?” Kevin asked.

_No, no, no!_

“Hello?” Kevin asked again.

“Yeah–” his voice cracked, and he coughed. “Yeah, I called. I don’t even know why.”

“I thought that.” He could hear Kevin’s smile. _How was that possible?_ “So, do you want to get together again?”

“No!” _Stupid, stupid, you shouldn’t have called him._

Kevin sighed. “Ok, I get it. You’re Mr. Macho, 100% heterosexual, captain of the football team, breaker of all the girl’s hearts. But… You were dancing with me.”

“No one knew it was me!” He blurted, then winced.

“Which is why you freaked when the masks came off.” Kevin said, half to himself. “Ok, how about this? We get together for coffee, neutral territory, two guys, nothing weird about it.”

Reggie swallowed. “Ok.”

“So, Saturday? At, say, three? That place near Riverdale’s park, next to the Chinese takeaway? I’m new here, I don’t know a lot of places…”

Reggie nodded. “Ok.”

When he hung up the phone his hand was shaking.

* * *

By Saturday he’d worked himself into a near panic. Kevin was gay, it was obvious he was gay, or was he bi? And there was nothing wrong with that, of course not, not what Reggie himself would do, but still fine. And of course, he could have a gay friend, or a bi friend, just because he never had before, didn’t mean anything, and Kevin was a nice guy, and they were just meeting for coffee, and…

He stared at the clock. _One o’clock. One thirty. Two o’clock. Two fifteen_. He should leave soon, he’d be late… _Two thirty_. Did he really want to go? He’d only met the guy once, after all…

At two forty-five he sighed, picked up his keys and left.

He got to the coffee shop at five after, and spent another five minutes convincing himself not to drive home again.

When he walked in, Kevin waved to him. “I wasn’t sure you’d show up!” He said, as Reggie approached the table.

“Neither was I.” Reggie confessed.

Kevin was already sipping on a drink.

“I’m going to get something, be right back.”

He stood in the short queue, trying to calm his racing heart. This was totally normal, just two guys meeting, nothing sexual about it.

“What’ll you have?” The barista asked when he got to the counter.

“Coffee is fine.” Reggie said distracted in his own thoughts.

As he handed over his money, he looked at Kevin, sipping his drink. He could do this.

He got his coffee and headed back to the table.

“What’d you get?” Kevin asked.

“Uhm… Coffee.”

Kevin laughed openly at that. “I guessed so.”

“I don’t know... How about you?”

“Caramel macchiato.”

An awkward silence fell then.

“Are you gay?” Reggie demanded with his throat dry, then flushed painfully.

Kevin, however, only set down his drink and looked at him seriously. He looked even more uncomfortable than Reggie now. “Uhm… yeah. Does that bother you?”

“No! I-I mean it’s none of my business what you do… I mean…” Reggie stopped, blushing again.

“Good.” Kevin said coldly. “I’d hate to think you were an asshole.”

“Thanks.” Reggie said.

“So, now that’s out of the way,” Kevin said, making an effort to return to a civilized talk, “You said your friend forced you to go to the–”

“Yeah,” Reggie cut him off. “I called in sick for a week at school, so I could help another friend with his car, and she threatened to tell my teacher.”

Kevin snorted into the last of his drink. “Remind me never to cross her.” He looked at Reggie curiously. “He couldn’t have done it some other time?”

Reggie shook his head. “He’s more of the ‘don’t leave it for tomorrow’ type. Long story.”

Kevin smiled slightly. “Yeah.”

Another silence descended, less awkward than the first. Reggie kept thinking of things to say to break it, but they all revealed too much. He didn’t knew Kevin after all; he shouldn’t blab his life story to him. “So… why Kevin?”

“What?”

“The name. Why Kevin?”

Kevin laughed, and Reggie took another drink of his coffee, spluttering slightly as he drank too fast. “I honestly don’t know. Why Reggie?”

The blonde boy appeared to finally notice that Reggie’s weird questions were just a product of nerves, and he decided to just go along with him. It seemed like he didn’t knew any other gay persons beside Kevin.

Reggie finished his coffee and got up to throw the cup away. “Take mine too would you?” Kevin asked.

“Sure.”

He sat down again, debating with himself, then finally asked, “Do you have a- boyfriend?

Kevin raised an eyebrow. “Not at the moment. Why?”

“No reason.” Reggie mumbled. “I should get going.”

“Ok... We should do this again, yeah?” Kevin asked.

Reggie nodded. “Oh… Can you give me your number again?”

Kevin cocked his head at him, but didn’t comment. “Sure.” He said, taking a pen from his backpack and scribbling it on a napkin.

* * *

The next week he called Kevin, and they went out for coffee again. Kevin didn’t hear from Reggie after that until he called him and invited him to a concert he was playing in. “Nothing fancy, it’s strictly amateurs.”

“What do you play?” Kevin asked, surprised.

“Guitar.” Reggie replied. “So, do you want to go?”

“Uh… Sure.”

Reggie gave him the details.

* * *

Kevin pulled up to Josie’s house. He’d invited her on impulse; She was his only friend so far, and he didn’t think Reggie would mind.

“A rock concert, Kev?” she asked when she opened the door. “Doesn’t sound like you.”

“It’s a new taste I guess...” Kevin half-smiled.

As they drove towards the park, where the concert was being held, Josie asked with a sweet smile. “So you really like this guy, huh?”

“What? No, don’t be ridiculous! We’re friends, that’s all!”

Josie shrugged.

They got to the Riverdale’s park, where bleachers had been set up. People was already crowding the place, there were lights everywhere, illuminating the area where the scenario was set. “Oh God, I didn’t know you meant about _him_ …” Kevin heard Josie say.

“Wh-“

The crowd started applauding and cheering, and Kevin’s question was drowned in a second.

Kevin picked Reggie out immediately next to the main singer who was a redheaded boy, and two girls were at their sides, a blonde girl with a ponytail, and a dark haired one at the keyboard.

A few moments later the drummer came out, and tapped his sticks on the instrument. Immediately the rustling stopped, and all the five musicians started playing a slow melody. Two girls and three guys, Reggie included. The drum read “The Archies” in big bod letters.

They started playing, and Kevin focused on Reggie. There was a look of intense concentration on his face. His hand moved across the strings of his guitar, and the sound coming from it synched perfectly with the other band members. It was an odd piece, involving shuffling tones and loud keyboard sounds. Kevin hadn’t even known how guitars were played.

When it was over, the crowd applauded, Kevin along with them.

The next piece they played was familiar, but Kevin didn’t know the name of it. Something by an 80’s rock singer, or one of those people. The one after that he did know, since it was in so many popular movies. The band played three more songs after that, before they took their bows. Kevin applauded excited along with the crowd, mindful of Josie cheering next to him.

They waited on the lawn afterwards, as the musicians packed up and people drifted away.

Reggie picked up his case, scanning the remaining people. He smiled when he saw Kevin. “You came!”

“Yeah.” Kevin mumbled.

“Hello, Reg.” Josie said with a soft tone. Although it made Kevin turn around… There was a degree of… Sharpness in it? They knew each other?

Reggie’s eyes flicked towards her. “Nice to see you again, Josie.” The same sharp tone.

“Kevin invited me. I hope you don’t mind.” Josie said coldly, looking directly at Reggie’s eyes.

Again, Reggie darted a glance at Kevin, who now avoided his eyes. “No, I don’t mind. So, what’d you think?” He continued, ignoring Josie rudely, and making sure he was just asking Kevin by giving her his back.

“It was… nice.” Kevin said. Something was obviously off between Josie and Reggie’s conversation. He felt the nervousness invading his body.

Josie snorted. “Honestly, Kevin, it was more than ‘nice’! How long have you played, Mantle?” She asked Reggie with a painfully sarcastic tone.

As Reggie pressed his lips together and just shrugged. “You care now?” Kevin took a moment to regret bringing Josie along. He’d thought she’d serve as… Insurance. Against what, he didn’t know. But he couldn’t react properly with what was happening right now.

“That first song was interesting.” Josie said. “I didn’t know you even knew about the existence of the music before the eighties...”

Reggie’s face was clenched in anger. “Know what, McCoy?, the singer is very well known. Fucking Pussycats should try and make a change in their style from time to time. It gets so damn boring when they sing nowadays, like-…”

Josie turned her back to Reggie and grabbed Kevin by the arm. Anger showing in her face “I’m sorry, Kev. But this guy’s an asshole. Has been for a very long time. Trust me, I-.”

“Excuse me?!” Reggie exclaimed.

“I said what I said, Mantle!” Josie was fuming too. “This boy is just too good for you, and-!”

“I should go.” Kevin said suddenly, and took Josie’s hand quickly.

“Kev! Wait!” Reggie’s face went from anger to a pleading look in half a second.

“See you later, Reg.”

Both Josie and Kevin left the dark-haired boy standing there, and quickly exited the park along with the moving crowd.

“So… Do you want to get some dinner or something?” Josie asked cautiously after a few minutes of walking with no direction, and Kevin froze.

Kevin thought about it a moment, eyes on her. “No, I don’t think so. I’m pretty tired; I was just going to go home. But thanks for the offer.”

Jos sighed inaudibly.

“I’m so, so sorry, Kevin… I just didn’t know he was the guy you were telling me about…” Josie said, holding out her hand.

Now with sadness creeping over him, Kevin nodded silently and took it, then they went to his car.

* * *

Kevin didn’t call him again. Reggie thought he might be angry about him that small fight at the concert, but that was just how Josie and he got along. For whatever reason, he was just as glad. There’d been indications before, but he’d ignored them as best he could. His father would hit the ceiling…

And there was no one he could talk to. Not many of his friends would be willing to listen to the fact that he was having a sexual identity crisis. He couldn’t talk to Ronnie– And Archie or Betty were too emotional for this… Moose? He shuddered at the thought.

He decided to ignore it, even when he saw Kevin in the same classes, talking and laughing with his friends, The blonde seemed to ignore him. And somehow that broke his heart. He decided to ignore the dreams which had surfaced again, dreams he hadn’t had since he was a kid, dreams which featured strong muscles, Kevin’s deep voice and…

But as school started, he started dozing off at class, and Principal Weatherbee called him into his office after the first week of classes.

“Are you alright, Reggie?” He asked.

“Fine.” The boy muttered, staring at the floor.

“Many students at your classes have seen you falling asleep. Ms. Grundy told me it is the fifth time this week you fall asleep in her class. Is something going on?”

He sounded concerned, rather than angry, but he couldn’t tell him he was afraid to sleep. “No, nothing’s going on. I just haven’t been sleeping well lately, is all.”

Weatherbee frowned. “Well, do something about it, alright? I don’t want to call your parents yet, but I can’t tolerate students sleeping in class.”

He nodded. “Thanks.” _‘Do something about it._ ’ Right.

* * *

The next day was Saturday, and that morning he gritted his teeth and called Kevin.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Kevin.”

“Reg!” Kevin exclaimed. “How are you?”

Well, he sounded pleased to hear from him, even after everything that Josie must’ve told him. Reggie sighed, and sat on the bed. “Not good.”

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s… Complicated. Can we get together?”

“Sure.” Kevin said immediately. “Do you want to get coffee, or…”

Reggie shuddered. “No. It’s… I need to talk to you in private. Can you come over?”

“Ok, sure. Reggie, are you ok? I mean, nothing’s happened?”

“No, not… Not really.” Reggie sighed trying to control his tone, and gave him his address.

“Ok. Be over in about half an hour.”

* * *

When the doorbell rang, Reggie answered it with a knot in his stomach.

“What’s going on?” Kevin demanded, as he entered and sat on Reggie’s sofa.

“Uhm… You aren’t mad? You didn’t sound mad on the phone, but-“

“I was mad yeah…” Kevin answered quickly. His golden locks looked so good at that moment. Reggie bit his lip. “But then I talked to you friends, and I learned the whole story. That you dated Josie, and things didn’t end up well.”

“Oh well… Yeah, that’s basically it.” Reggie seemed nervous still.

“I like Josie, but I also like you. I don’t think it’s bad that I can get along with both of you, right?”

“Right.”

“Ok, so now, tell me. What’s wrong?”

Reggie paced, waving his hands aimlessly. “Like I said, it’s complicated. I mean, I’ve had struggled before, but I didn’t want to admit it, because my parents would freak, but then I met you and it started again, and I can’t sleep because of the dreams, and I got in trouble at school, and I can’t talk to anyone and I don’t know what to do!” _‘God, I’m babbling.’_

Kevin sat for a moment, brow furrowed, his lips moving slightly, then he said. “So, when you say ‘before’…?”

“When I was a kid. Just entering middle school. But I ignored it.”

“‘It’?”

Reggie didn’t answer.

Kevin sighed. “OK, so are you saying you were attracted to men before?”

“No! Not…” Reggie turned to face him. “Not… Specific men, but…”

Kevin nodded. “And it has started again.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, if it’s interfering with your life, you have to do something about it.”

“I can’t!” Reggie protested, appalled. “My father–”

“Your father’s opinion doesn’t matter here!” Kevin said. “You’re almost an adult, and first of all people, you have to think about yourself, Reg! He doesn’t have to know if that makes you uncomfortable.”

“But–” ‘ _He’d find out. He finds out everything!’_

Kevin sighed, rubbing the back of his head. “You said it started again once you met me?”

Reggie nodded.

“And was it… Ah… Specific this time?” Kevin asked.

Reggie nodded again, staring at the floor. “I’m still not sure. I mean, I’ve never…”

“One way to know for sure…”

Reggie stared at him. “Are you suggesting…”

Kevin shrugged. “Why not? You’re an attractive enough guy, and this way at least you’d know.”

Reggie blushed furiously. “But I can’t just…”

“Why not?” Kevin repeated. “Either you get it out of your system, or you don’t. At least you’d know for sure.”

 _‘I can’t do this. I can’t. But I have to do something, it’s driving me insane, and he offered…’_ “No strings attached?” he asked. ‘ _That’s the last thing I want, for him to fall in love with me or something, after I decide it’s not what I want.’_

“No strings attached,” Kevin confirmed.

Reggie gulped and squared his shoulders. “OK.”

Kevin approached him, slowly. “You’re calling the shots. Tell me if I cross a line.”

Reggie nodded.

Kevin leaned in and kissed him, softly.

Reggie tensed.

“Relax.” Kevin whispered against his lips.

He did, slowly. It wasn’t much different than kissing a girl, after all. Kevin’s lips were chapped, but that didn’t make any difference. After a long moment, Reggie kissed him back.

Kevin’s hands had been resting on the small of his back, and at that they twitched slightly.

Reggie pulled back after a moment. “So far, so good.”

Kevin smiled. “You want to take it a bit further?”

Reggie nodded.

Kevin leaned in and kissed him again, and this time his tongue licked at the seam of Reggie’s lips. Reggie opened his mouth, hesitantly, and Kevin flicked his tongue inside before retreating again. Reggie moved his own tongue into Kevin’s mouth, exploring, and Kevin made an appreciative noise. He tasted like orange juice and coffee, with a hint of toothpaste.

Reggie pulled back and kissed along Kevin’s jaw and down his throat. Kevin gasped and his hands fisted in Reggie's jacket, then ran underneath it, along his back.

Reggie pulled away, and Kevin tugged slightly at his shirt, his eyes questioning. Reggie nodded, and Kevin pulled his jacket and shirt off.

Reggie was definitely interested, and he wanted to see more of Kevin, so he pulled Kevin’s T-shirt off and looked at him.

He was thin, defined muscles without much hair, and very obviously male.

Kevin grinned at him. “You can touch me, you know.”

So he ran his hands over Kevin’s chest, dipping down below the waistband of his jeans. Kevin gasped and his hips bucked forward, and Reggie groaned at the friction.

“Wait, Reg-” Kevin locked eyes with him, and said. “Bed.”

Reggie nodded, stepping reluctantly away. Kevin’s pale skin was flushed, his lips red and his hair slightly mussed.

Once they were in his bedroom, Reggie hesitated, suddenly uncomfortable again. But Kevin came over to him and stroked his shoulders until he relaxed.

Kevin unbuttoned the fly on his jeans and Reggie groaned, thrusting his hips forward. Kevin laughed softly.

Reggie sat down on the bed and toed off his trainers. Kevin pushed his jeans down and off, then took off his own jeans, his trainers landing where he kicked them.

The dark-haired jock stared. Kevin was toned, but the sight of him nearly naked, pupils blown, a bulge in his briefs –one that Reggie had put there– was almost too much. He swallowed.

Kevin pressed him down onto the bed, and Reggie stiffened, wondering where this was going to go.

“It’s ok.” Kevin whispered against his throat. “I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Reggie nodded.

Kevin kissed him again, and this time Reggie didn’t hesitate in kissing him back.

The blonde licked down Reggie’s throat, sucking at the hollow of his collarbone, and Reggie groaned.

Then Kevin moved over to his nipple, and Reggie’s hands fisted in his hair. He was no longer worrying, no longer thinking at all.

Kevin licked down his stomach, and Reggie lifted his hips up so Kevin could remove his briefs. “Let me?” Kevin whispered, and Reggie nodded.

When Kevin’s lips closed over his cock, he groaned again. He’d had blowjobs before, but not like this. He supposed it was because Kevin had firsthand experience, but he was good, swirling his tongue around him, pulling back to lick and mouth at the head, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked.

Reggie tapped his shoulder in warning after only a few minutes, but Kevin just hummed. Reggie came down his throat, arching up off the bed.

Kevin pulled off him, and came up to kiss him. “Well?”

“Well…?” Reggie repeated, dazed.

Kevin smiled indulgently. “Well, how was it?”

“It was… Nice,” Reggie hedged.

“More or less nice than blowjobs you’ve had from girls?”

“I… Don’t know.” Reggie looked at Kevin, and realized he was still turned on. ‘ _God, what are you doing only thinking of yourself…’_ “What should I…?”

Kevin shrugged. “Whatever you want.”

Reggie carefully peeled off Kevin’s briefs, taking a moment to drink in the sight of him. He was hard, and leaking, and Reggie gingerly took hold of his cock.

Kevin closed his eyes and gasped, leaning into the touch. Encouraged, Reggie increased the pressure.

“God, Reggie.” Kevin whispered. “So good.”

He twisted his wrist a little, and Kevin bucked up into him with a groan. Reggie was carefully not thinking about what he was doing, as Kevin writhed and moaned under him, but when he stiffened and came into Reggie’s hand, Reggie snatched it away.

_‘Oh God, what did I do, what was I thinking?’_

Kevin must have seen the expression on his face, because he said, “I- I should go.” and got up from the bed.

“You don’t have–”

“No, it’s ok.” Kevin said, picking up his clothes and quickly leaving the room.

Reggie heard water running in the bathroom, then a few moments later the door opened and shut.

* * *

On Monday, Reggie managed to keep himself awake at school, but he was even more preoccupied. He’d tried to call Kevin, but kept hanging up the phone before he could finish dialling.

_What do I say? ‘Thanks for the blowjob, but I don’t want to do it again’? ‘Sorry I freaked out but that was the best sexual encounter I’ve ever had’?_

Because it was, and he was having trouble dealing with it. He hoped Kevin would call him, so they could talk about this.

But he didn’t call for a week, and after two weeks had gone by, Reggie decided he wasn’t going to. _‘He was patient with me and I was selfish, and then I panicked like an idiot. He probably doesn’t want anything to do with me.’_

He still couldn’t bring himself to call Kevin, so there was only one alternative.

“Arch? Can you come over?”

* * *

“What’s going on?” Archie asked as he let him into his house. “You sounded strange on the phone.”

Reggie braced himself. “Kevin and I hooked up. I mean we didn’t fuck but we did sex things, and then I freaked out, and he left, and he hasn’t called so he must hate me, and my dad is going to freak because I think I might be gay–”

“Whoa, whoa, back up!” Archie said, holding up his hands. “You and Kevin had sex?!”

Reggie shrugged “Well… We didn’t exactly have sex, but we did other stuff…” He stopped when he saw Archie’s inquisitive stare. “You know…”

“When?”

“Two weeks ago. And–”

Archie cut him off before he could start babbling again. “I think you’d better start at the beginning.”

So Reggie told him everything, from the masque, to what happened two weeks ago.

“And he let me take the lead, and didn’t do anything I didn’t want to do, and then I freaked out, and he left and now he hates me!”

“What makes you think he hates you?” Archie asked.

“He hasn’t called…”

“Reg...” Archie sighed. “Everything you told me points to Kevin wanting to make sure you didn’t have a problem with anything. He never pressured you into anything, did he?”

Reggie shook his head. “That’s why–”

“He’s probably waiting for you to get your head on straight, and decide if you want to have anything to do with him.”

“You think so?” Reggie asked hopefully.

The redhead nodded.

“But I can’t call the guy! What if you’re wrong? And what do I say? What if–”

“Let me make it easy for you, man.” Archie interrupted. “Either you call Kevin and talk to him, or I call Ronnie, Betty AND Jughead, and tell them you slept with a guy.”

Reggie stared at him with a high-pitched gasp. “You wouldn’t!”

“They are your friends, and have been worried sick this entire time for you!” Archie exclaimed. “They deserve to know that at least! And, besides, I’m sure they’ll be perfectly fine with something like this!”

Archie raised an eyebrow, and Reggie sagged. “But–” He began, knowing it was useless.

“This is a good thing, Reggie. You slept your way through a lot of girls at school, but you never had a real relationship. Half of the time, it was like you had something to prove. And I’ve seen you with Kevin, you look happy.”

“But I can’t be gay!”

“Why not? What’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing! But I…” Reggie replied. “I do like girls too…”

“Well, you can like both, Reg, what’s the problem with that?” Archie raised his voice, now exasperated.

“Also, nothing! But my dad…”

“Won’t know if you don’t tell him.”

“He’ll find out,” Reggie said miserably. “You know how he is.”

“Not if you’re careful.” Archie said. “He doesn’t have to know anything about Kevin.”

Reggie sighed. “I guess so.”

“So, are you going to call Kevin and talk like two normal people who like each other? Or will you keep blaming yourself over this so-called problem?”

Reggie stared at his friend, then finally shook his head. “Alright, alright, I’ll call him.”

Archie smiled and sighed. “Good choice.”

* * *

Reggie steeled himself, and looked again over his shoulder. He had been waiting for twenty minutes in the coffee shop near the park, knowing perfectly well that his date with Kevin wasn’t planned until 4 o’clock, but he still arrived very early.

“Reg!” A joyful voice called him from behind.

At least he didn’t sound angry. Reggie cleared his throat and tried to remember how to properly smile when he stared at those eyes “Hi.”

“How are you?” Kevin asked softly as he seated in front of him.

“Alright.” Reggie paused. “Sorry I freaked out.”

“I was expecting it. Same thing happened to me, the first time. I think it’s part of the process.”

Reggie tried to laugh at that.

“So you’re ok with what happened?” Kevin pressed.

“I… Yeah. Sorry I didn’t call sooner.”

“It’s fine. You needed time to adjust.”

“You’re too patient. You should be... I don't know, angry.” Reggie complained.

Kevin seemed confused “Why?”

“Because I used you as an experiment, and then freaked out, and didn’t call you until my friend threatened to tell my other friends that I slept with a guy!”

Kevin choked with laughter. “Technically, we didn’t sleep together… So, Archie knows?” He asked, when he got his breath back.

Reggie nodded. “Yeah.”

“What does he think of it?”

“He thinks that it’s ‘A good thing’ and that I am… ‘Happy’ with you.” Reggie said nervously.

“Are you?”

Reggie thought about it for a long moment. “I suppose.”

“Would you like to do anything like that again? Or maybe another coffee date? Maybe a movie? Jughead told me that _‘Alien Wars 3: The Alien Vengeance’_ was really good-”

“I… Maybe. Yes. I don’t know!”

“Ok. We take it one step at a time, and see where it goes?” Kevin reached forward and grabbed Reggie’s hand, lacing their fingers together and stared at him with a reassuring smile.

 _'One step at a time.'_ He could do that. Reggie smiled and squeezed Kevin’s hand lightly. “Ok.”


End file.
